The present invention relates to a programmable boat lift control system. In the prior art, lifting systems of general utility are known, and it is known to pre-program such systems to allow controlled lifting and lowering to and from desired elevations. However, Applicant is unaware of any such system specifically designed for use in the marine environment for lifting and lowering a boat while permitting accommodation to tidal fluctuations as well as the various boating requirements such as lifting a boat to an elevation permitting loading and unloading, lifting a boat to a storage elevation, and launching the boat regardless of water level.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,041 to Hemingway et al. discloses a crane and manipulator integration provided in an installation for handling a work piece and including a manipulator and an overhead crane. Hemingway et al. fail to contemplate the environment of intended use of the present invention nor the particular programmable levels thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,358 to Andersen et al. discloses a height indicator for a fork lift truck which includes a controller that compares programmed store and retrieve heights for various shelves in a warehouse and the current height of the fork. The present invention differs from the teachings of Andersen et al. as contemplating a programmable boat lift control system that allows the user to push a single button and cause a boat lift to move to a pre-programmed elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,782 to Rigling discloses an automatic storage and retrieval system for storing and retrieving items to and from a storage receptacle including a track riding dolly carrying a robotic item handler for inserting and extracting items to and from storage. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rigling as contemplating a programmable boat lift control system designed to allow the user to push a single button and move a boat lift to any one of a plurality of pre-programmed elevations.